Binders are a very common tool used by students and workers in their everyday lives. In fact, binders are likely found in almost every school and business. Binders are generally designed to hold loose documents between their covers. These documents can be easily removed and the binder can be reused for subsequent storage of other documents. Binders may have rings on the inside for securely holding the loose documents. The spine of a binder may be a solid member to which rings of latching mechanisms may be attached for the purpose of holding papers. Binders may be formed from a relatively flexible material or a relatively stiff material. The front and back covers may be interconnected to the spine through a flexible coupling allowing for easy opening and closing.
The binder mechanism is an important component of the binder. The binder mechanism operates to open and close the rings to which the loose paper may be attached. As binders are so frequently used, the key, therefore, to an effective binder is the operation of the binder mechanism. Many current prior art binder mechanisms are difficult to use. They may be difficult to open and close; they may not remain in the applicable closed or open position when required; and they may not have a long life span. Further, binder mechanisms can be difficult and expense to manufacture as there are a number of small components that require significant assembly. Further still, current binding mechanism may not control the amount the rings are opened, i.e., they are either completely opened or completely closed. Current binding mechanism can also be very noisy to operate, especially when opening and closing the rings.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved binder mechanism that may be easier to operate, is easy to open and close, and has an extended operable life span. Further, there is a need for a binder mechanism that is easier to manufacture, quicker to manufacture, and cheaper to manufacture. Further still, there is a need for a binder mechanism that may control the opening of the rings, i.e., the binder mechanism may control the amount the rings are opened. Also, there is a need for a binder mechanism that is quiet to operate.